


Tenderness

by bela013



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: A shared moment between a foolish titan and an equality foolish warlock.





	Tenderness

Her fingers traced the edge of his collar. The outer robes he usually wore were at the floor, with her armor. It was funny how their clothes looked alike without their gear. Silly onesies designed to resist the life of a guardian. But not hide their different bodies.

She could see the oulienes of his arm. The bumps of the vex transformation creeping up his shoulder, and taking hold over his chest. Zhivah slowly raised her hand, she wanted to touch him. To caress what she knew was aching flesh and muscles. But his hand, his very much non-vex hand, is faster, and he pulls it to him, he kisses her palm and silently beg with his eyes for her not to do it again.

Asher Mir was a difficult man to care for. Not because there wasn't enough tenderness in her for him. But because he refused every ounce of affection she showered him with. It was a small miracle that he allowed their casual kisses to progress as much as they did, today.

Maybe even the harshest of scientists felt lonely. Io was a quiet place, with only the vex and the cursed taken for company. Maybe the only reason he kissed her and invited her into his private base, was because she was the only one stupid enough to not see his rudeness as a warning.

His hand, unlike hers, was allowed to roam her body freely. It was that hand, that caressed her face, and brushed a stray lock of hair for her face. It was that hand that pressed open the buckles of her armor. And it was that hand that guided her hips into the position he wanted her to be, on top of him, stranding one of his legs. She was a fool. She wanted to kiss him at her own pace. To push his back onto his narrow bed and kiss her way to his neck, just to cover it with hickeys. But he stopped her at every turn. He wanted this. He wanted her. She knew that, his body wasn't as impassive as his face. He wanted her, but on his unmovable terms only.

In a way, this was enough for her. She wanted as much as he was willing to give her. She wanted more. She wanted to kiss his mouth and have him say her name in a breathless way. But this was enough. Especially as he tentatively placed his vex hand on her knee, his eyes burning onto her own, asking for permission to use that hand, and daring her to mock him for not being fully human like anymore. She doesn't offer him a kind word, or even a glance. She just grinds down on his legs, her legs brushing tender flesh through the thing material of their jumpsuits. The vex hand unconsciously flex on her, pinching, squeezing her softness with the ungiving vex metal.

That's all they actually manage to do. They kiss and she lets him touch her at his own pace. If he was to be unrelenting in the way he allowed this to happen, then so would she be unrelenting in the way she refused to beg for more. But she would consider herself the victorious one, when after what felt like ours of grinding onto each other, is his voice that breaks the silence to say her name. A breathy moan and the whisper of her name. She truly was a foolish titan, for that felt like the greatest treasure in Io.


End file.
